Board Game of the Month Club
The Board Game of the Month Club (henceforth "Club") is Button Shy's subscription service for board games offered through Patreon, offering discounts off purchases, access to print-n-play files, and monthly packages including a variety of games. Membership Rewards Memberships with digital-only rewards include: * A discount for Button Shy Kickstarter campaigns and store purchases * Access to print-n-play versions of some Button Shy games * A digital membership card. In addition to the above, memberships with physical, mailed rewards include the following each month depending on membership level: * The latest installments in several year-long board games or games series. Every package includes new content for those games, such as another chapter in an ongoing narrative game or an additional character to play in an ongoing game system. Additionally, each member's first package contains the base game content for these games, such as tokens and shared cards used by those games throughout the year. * A stand-alone 9-card micro game or expansions to existing games. * Button Shy's latest Wallet Game, often including Kickstarter expansions for that game. Unofficially, stickers, 1- or 2-card nano games, postcard games, and other items are occasionally included as well. Lastly, after three months at the $20/$30 membership level, members receive a Club T-shirt. 2019 Games In 2019, the BGOTMC provided two year-long games at the $5 level. Additionally, the $10 level provided alternating months of expansions to existing games, new 9 card games, and new factions for Anthelion. Chain Mail Combining aspects of a postcard game and an expandable card game, Chain Mail is a 1 to 4 player cooperative game that takes place in Button Shy's new fantasy setting. The players are adventurers exploring the underworld of Earthshine. Each month there is a new postcard map and expansion cards, consisting of an enemy and scenario card. The starter pack (either January or the member's first month at this level) contained four character cards and resource cards needed to play. Chain Mail was designed by Jason Greeno and Jason Tagmire, with art by Marty Cobb. [[Tempus Quest|'Tempus Quest']] A solo pen and paper game, designed by Chris Anderson, Tempus Quest is the "roll and write" series for 2019. Instead of using dice, the player uses the starting date and time as the source of randomness for the game. Set in Button Shy's Pocket Universe setting, Tempus Quest follows the adventures of a new crew of characters. [[MechAge|'MechAge']] A 3 card solo game that pits a Mech up against a godzilla sized monster taking over the city. During the year different sets are released. 2018 Games Three year-long games were part of 2018's offerings to BGOTMC members. Legends of Dsyx A series of single-page solitaire roll and write games set in a fantasy setting designed by Robin Gibson. Each month, members received the digital version of that month's installment and members with physical rewards received two printed copies. Banned Books A solo game that was designed by Jason Tagmire where the player controls a character from a famous banned book trying to work against the powers that be to reverse the ban. The base game contained 8 cards and each month a new character was provided in the packages. Timestamp A series of 2-player standalone adventures designed by Nat Levan. Each adventure was provided as a postcard and a member's first month contained a sheet of tokens that could be used in the game. 2017 Games Twin Stars Scenarios Nat Levan Nanodaptions A series of 6 micro games (between 1 and 4 cards) developed by Nat Levan, based on wallet games previously released. 2016 Games The Cult Film Postcard Games Movie Plotz Promo Cards A set of cards expanding the party wallet game Movie Plotz. Every month a new card was released. Wild Cats Promo Cards External Links * Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/buttonshy/overview